


Then Take it

by DaxtonWinchester



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: F/M, Hair-pulling, boot grinding, humiliation?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 23:20:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17887031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaxtonWinchester/pseuds/DaxtonWinchester
Summary: You have always been attracted to power, to strength, and that's exactly what Jacob Seed had along with your absolute attention.One day that very man come to your cage to congratulate you on a job well done, he even offered you a reward which you greedily accept.





	Then Take it

You couldn't say how long you had been in Jacob's cages at this point. It was more than days, definitely weeks, you had lost count a long time ago. The days all seemed to blur together as you followed your routine. 

Wake up, eat, drink, endure trails, eat and drink if you did well, and sleep again.

The soldiers only ever gave you enough food and water to survive, and the whether was warm at this time of year so that decided that you didn't need any sort of blanket. The torn tee shirt and jeans you arrived in would serve you well enough, at least they seemed to think so.

But your time here wasn't all bad. You had been doing well in you trails, you had been doing the best out of all of the captives and showed great potential in becoming a soldier. You had even caught Jacob Seed's eye, something that made your chest fill with pride. He had come down to your cage a few times to taunt you or size up you, to decide if you would actually be a good soldier or a waste of his time.

Every time Jacob came to your cage you could feel your legs going weak and your mouth going dry, you had never met a man who had this effect on you before. You had always been attracted to power. The strongest man. The man in charge. The dominant. The alpha, and that is exactly what Jacob Seed was. You had seen how scared his soldiers were of him, heard all the horror stories about him and you craved him more than anything. He was the only man who made you this weak with desire, perhaps it was some form of sick torture he prepared for you but you doubt it. 

You heavy eyes fluttered open and you weakly pushed yourself off of the cold, stone floor of your cage so that you were sitting up. You had just completed another trial and your body was aching, you groaned in pain as you pushed yourself forward. You were pretty sure that you had been shot in the arm, but it was probably just a graze from a bullet. Your entire body froze and your eyes widened when you saw Jacob Seed himself standing in front of your cage. 

"Well, I've got to say that you surprised me. For a moment I thought that you were out for the count when you got shot back there, but still you climbed to your feet and wiped out your opponents" the man hummed, his arms crossed over his chest as he stared down at you. "Bandaged your arm up for you, didn't want you bleeding out when there is so much fight left in you" he told you, and when you glanced down at your arm you realised that he had been telling the truth. There was a white bandage wrapped securely around your arm, stained with a small amount of blood but that was to be expected considering you had been shot.

You didn't speak, you couldn't find the courage even if you knew what to say. Instead, you just looked up at his expectantly. You expected some praise, Jacob's praise was the whole reason you stayed so quiet. The reason you did what you were told. The reason you obeyed. Just to hear this man tell you that you did a good job. 

"What's wrong, pup? You want something?" Jacob asked, crouching down so that he was closer to eye level with you.

"H-How did I do?" you asked, your voice a little quieter than you would've liked. You were asking about your performance in the trial, silently begging the man to praise you. 

"How did you do? That's what you want to know?" he asked, scanning your body with his gaze and he tried to figure out what you wanted but then it clicked. He chuckled deeply to himself as he stood up, the sound vibrated through your body and maybe your body heat up. Jacob had such an intense effect on you, that even his laugh made you weak with desire for him. "Do you want me to tell you that you did a good job? Do you want me to tell you that you are a perfect little soldier? A perfect little tool? Do want me to praise you, pup?" he asked as he unlocked the door of your cage, making you wonder what he was planning. You watched him carefully as he approached you, squeezing your thighs together and hoping that he didn't notice. 

"Is that all you want? Should I get one of my men to come in here and tell you how well you did?"

"No, sir..." 

"Why not?"

"I want y-you to tell me...sir" you admitted as you lifted yourself up onto your knees, looking up at him still.

"I see" Jacob hummed as he stood in front of you, making you feel so small and weak compared to him. "Well, soldier, you did good. Real good. Maybe one day you could even move out of the cages and into the barracks. Would you like that?" he asked with a smirk.

"Yes, sir" you nodded quickly, unable to fight off the small smile that pulled at your lips. 

"In fact you did so well that I think you deserve a reward, would you like that?" Jacob asked as he cocked an eyebrow.

"Yes, sir" you nodded again, more than curious to find out what your reward was. You knew what you wanted your reward to be. You wanted your reward to be him. 

Jacob nodded and hummed quietly to himself like he was thinking about what he could do to reward you. Your breath caught in your throat when his foot tapped your knee. You looked up at him quizzically but he was looking at you with a blank expression, you didn't speak as you shuffled your knees apart, wondering what on Earth he could be planning. 

"Do you think that I'm blind, pup?" he asked, catching you off guard. 

"No, sir" you shook your head, hoping that you hadn't said anything to offend him. 

"Do you look at all of my men like that?" he asked as his foot kicked your legs a little further apart.

"I don't know what you are talking about...sir" you lied, your cheeks flushed pink in shame as you looked away from him. 

"Do you think I'm stupid? I see that look in your eyes. I should send you to my brother, let him rid you of your lust...but I won't. I'm a reasonable man and I am sure that we can think of a way to deal with your...problem" Jacob assured you. You looked back up at him, only to gasp when he pressed his foot between your legs. 

You looked up at him with wide eyes, groaning lowly and shamefully as he pressed his foot against you again. Jacob was wearing some sort of steel capped boots and, my god, did it feel great against your core. It took everything within you to not grind against his boot. 

"Come on, pup. You want your reward? Then take it" he smirked, pressing against you harder.

You should be filled with shame and embarrassment, and you were but you had been wanting Jacob for so long that you were ready to take whatever he gave you. Plus, you would be lying if you said that this whole thing wasn't turning you on like crazy. You just nodded at the man before slowly grinding down against his boot, almost experimentally.

You let out a shaky breath as you repeated the movement, you refused to meet Jacob's gaze, only staring at the ground as you rutted against his foot. In that moment you both knew that he had you in the palm of his hand, the thought sent shivers down your spine and sent a warm feeling to your abdomen.

It was difficult to find the right angle, the right position, and the thought occurred to you that if you weren't wearing jeans this whole thing would be a lot easier. 

Slowly, but surely, you began to find a good rhythm. Small moans and groans falling from your lips as you continued to grind against his boot, a louder moan escaping you whenever he pressed his toes up against your clothed heat.

You could feel yourself getting closer and closer to the edge, but you weren't quite there. You moaned out and lent forward, resting your forehead against Jacob's thigh, your hands grabbing the material of his jeans in a desperate manner. 

"None of that. Look at me" he order, tangling his fingers in your hair before pulling your head back. You screwed your eyes shut at the delicious pain. "Fucking look at me" Jacob growled, tugging roughly on your hair again. You opened your eyes and looked up at him, managing to catch a glimpse of the outline of his arousal in his jeans.

The tugging on your hair, the pain mixed with pleasure, the primal look in his eyes. That's what sent you over the edge. You came with a strangled moan and grunt of his name before collapsing forward against his thigh as he placed his foot back on the ground.

"Good girl, you did well" Jacob praised, stroking his fingers through your hair in a strangely affectionate gesture before turning around and walking away. Leaving you a panting mess in the centre of your cage as he locked the door and disappeared out of sight.

You weren't sure if anyone had heard you, if any of his soldiers had watched but you definitely didn't care. You only hoped that you would have more encounters like that with Jacob Seed.


End file.
